ashes
by lisamariie1319
Summary: Duncan's thoughts during the end scene of normal is the watchword, 2x01, The song is ashes by embrace, and it's playing in the background during the scene. First VM fic. DuncanVeronica


**A/N: So I was watching Normal is the Watchword, for the third time and heard the song in the background, and thought of this. Duncan's thoughts when he sees the bus go over, thinking Veronica is on it, and then his thoughts when he sees her standing by the cliff.**

**Song is Ashes by: Embrace.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars or the song. **

* * *

**Ashes **

* * *

**How are things going with Meg on the bus? Are they talking or fighting or arguing or not speaking? Should I feel guilty? Veronica shouldn't. I broke up with Meg because I needed to be with Veronica and the whole not being related thing.**

**_I've waited and given the chance again,_**

**_I'd do it all the same, but either way_**

**_I'm always outplayed, up on your down days_**

**_I left it the right way, to start again_**

**Being in the limo is better than being on the bus, but I wish Veronica was here, I mean, maybe if she fixes things with Meg, things will get better, but the limo is still boring without her.**

**_Now watch me rise up and leave all the ashes you made out of me_**

**_When you said that we were wrong, life goes on, just look how long I've agreed_**

**"Oh my god!" I hear Gia shout, so I look up and see the bus going over the cliff. I'm shocked, the bus, the school bus, the bus with… with… with my beloved Veronica Mars on it.**

**_Now watch me rise up and leave all the ashes you made out of me_**

**_When you said that we were wrong, life goes on, just look how long I've agreed_**

**The limo stops and we all jump out of the limo running to the edge of the cliff, the girls are crying, Beaver looks nervous, Dick is well being Dick, and I'm trying to figure out how I can live my life with Veronica… gone.**

**_Out of place, like a gem on a coalface_**

**_Lost on the right way, it's all the same_**

**_'Cause I've had my hopes raised, riding the wrong waves_**

**_Scared when you feel safe to start again_**

**I look down into the water hoping I'm hallucinating, and the bus is really on its way back to school. I prayed that even if it was true, that Veronica wasn't dead.**

**_Now watch me rise up and leave all the ashes you made out of me_**

**_When you said that we were wrong, life goes on, look how wrong I could be_**

**I hear Gia telling someone, "It just went straight off the cliff. It didn't even slow down. They're all dead." So I look up and see a blonde who wasn't in the limo, and who I was pretty sure was supposed to be dead. It couldn't be.**

**_Now watch me rise up and leave all the ashes you made out of me_**

**_When you said that we were wrong, life goes on, you blew me away_**

**"Veronica!" I yell running towards her.**

**_Awaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay_**

**She looks up, still with a shocked look on her face.**

**_Awaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay_**

**I check and make sure she's real, that I'm not hallucinating, that my prayers were answered, that my Veronica is still alive.**

**_Awaaaaaaay_**

**I hold her, tighter than ever before, she is here on the cliff with me, but why wasn't she on the bus?**

**_Now watch me rise up and leave all the ashes you made out of me_**

**_When you said that we were wrong, life goes on, look how wrong I could be_**

**I look up and see Weevil leaving, wondering if maybe he was her ride.**

**_Now watch me rise up and leave all the ashes you made out of me_**

**_When you said that we were wrong, life goes on, you blew me away_**

**My Veronica didn't get on the bus, she didn't go over the cliff, and suddenly I realize that this is it for me, she is it, sure I care about Meg, and sure, I'm upset that she is gone, but if I had lost Veronica, life never would have been the same.**

**_I sink like a stone, I lost my control_**

**After all:**

**'True Love Stories,**

**Never Have An Ending'**

**And what Veronica and I have is true love.**

**_I sink like a stone, I lost my control_**

**Everybody stands here staring down at the debris in the water down below.**

**And somehow I know Veronica is going to be investigating the cause of this, after all:**

**_I sink like a stone, I lost my control_**

**"This is Neptune. Nothing happens accidentally." **

* * *

**A/N: Ok, what do you think, keep in mind, I watched this scene about 10 times to get this right, and now I have the song playing on repeat on itunes while I type this so I get the right angle, you should listen to the song, it's good. R & R please.**


End file.
